Shadows of Trust
by Talia Iyami
Summary: "Only the elements and the living embodiments of light and dark can free the Master." ...say what? What does this have to do with Static and the Titans? what about this deadly enemy? Who the heck is Black Kitsune? Can she be trusted? Is she really a hero?
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Static Shock or any of its characters

I do own my OC whose name will be mentioned in the story if I decide to do this

Honestly I just haven't come up with a name yet…

**Downtown Dakota…**

""we're coming to you live from Downtown Dakota to what appears to be a new Bang-Baby, and a new heroine!" -**mystery girl**-

**A new heroine appears**

"So you're Static huh? And Gear and Rubberband Man?" -**A little chat-**

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Nice to meet you the names Kitsune by the way"

**And a couple of old and new friends appear**

"Robin? What are you doing here?" -**old friend**-

"Nice to see you too Static. Meet the Teen Titans." -**New friends**-

"Virgil is that you?" -**An old flame**?-

"Talia?"

(hugging him) "it is you! I can't believe it!"

**Disaster strikes**

"Ebon has escaped from prison!"

"Looks more like he was taken" -**Confusion?**-

"By what?"

"By that!"

"Static look out!"

"Were coming to you live from one of the most shocking scenes to strike Dakota since the Bangbaby outbreak as Dakota's local hero has appeared to have been kidnapped!"

-**Disaster**-

**Arguments**

"Who are you exactly!"

"I told you! And why are you acting like this is my fault?"

"Because it is!"

**Confusion**

"Guys are you okay!"

"Just fine" -**waves of uneasiness**-

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What we're supposed to do!" -**Betrayal**?-

**Talia Iyami presents a Static Shock Fanfiction where friendships, trust and mind are put to the test. Can our heroes make it through this?**

**Static Shock: Shadows of Trust**

So, what do you think? Think I should make it? I am looking for help on the bad guys, there will be 4 total but I only need help on two of them. Fan characters are welcome!

This is Talia Iyami, signing off!


	2. ALERT!

**ALERT!**

**Shadows of Trust Trailer tryouts have ended!**

**Villains have been chosen, as well as an OC!**

**Thank you to all who helped!**

**Will work on this story over Christmas break or sooner. Depends when I don't have a whole s*** load of homework.**

***Talia Iyami***


	3. Big Trouble & Unknown Help ch1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Static Shock, Teen Titans, or any of its characters. I do own Black Kitsune and Talia.**

**IMPORTANT INFO**_. Static is an African American with electromagnetic powers. His alias is Virgil Hawkins. I added new powers, so now Static's powers are stronger, but he an turn himself into pure energy and from that, turn himself into any living animal, extinct or not. Rubberband Man is also an African American with powers like that of Mr. Fantastic. His alias is Adam. I enabled him to stretch farther, take on more shapes and increased his endurance. Gear, is white, and has super intelligence. His alias is Richie Folie. I enabled him with the abilities of a technopath._

(Somewhere in downtown Dakota, a riot of bangbabies is currently stealing from a jewelry store. Arriving on the scene are our 3 heroes, Rubberband man, Gear and Static.)

**Rubberband Man**: So who are we up against?

**Gear**: don't know y-

(Before Gear could finish, a somewhat lanky teen with a purple mohawk leaped out at him. At the last minuet, the teen's hands turned into large blades. At the same time, a punk teen had attacked RB Man. His hair stood straight up and looked like fire. And, speaking of fire, this bangbaby kept throwing said element at RB Man.)

**Static:** So we got Shiv (referring to the one w/ the mohawk) and Hotstreak (the flame headed teen.) But shouldn't there be more?

**RB**: (while dodging Hotstreak's attacks) what makes you think that?

**Static:** the police scanners said they needed backup, A LOT of backup. I highly doubt 2 bangbabies could cause this much trouble.

(No sooner had he said that when a cloud of purple smoke flew at him, which Static barely managed to dodge. It hit a lamppost nearby, which melted where it had been struck. Standing in front of him was a teen African American girl in a white shirt with sleeves down to the elbows. She had purple hair in two puffy pigtails on the top of her head. The lower half of her body was a purple fog like her attack. She breathed in and then started to spit spheres of that purple fog.)

**Static**: Okay, now that's 3 with Puff, but-

**Gear**: (Who managed to subdue Shiv) Don't jinx it!

**Static**: (sidestepped Puff's charge and zapped her as she went past.) sorry!

**RB man**: will both of you shut up and help me here?

(Hotstreak charges at a distracted RB Man, but Static zaps him and renders him unconscious.)

**Gear:** okay, now lets-

(All of a sudden, there is n explosion in the jewelry store. Our three heroes are thrown back by its force. Stepping out of the ruins, are 2 strange people. One is a small kid, being hoisted up on four spider-like legs protruding from his back pack. He is wearing a one piece green body suit and goggles on his head. The other, is a large teenager (?) (Don't know how old he is.) He has orange hair and an orange beard. He is wearing a black body sit, minus sleeves. It has a yellow V-shaped stripe on the chest.)

**Static**: (getting up off the ground) who're these guys?

**Gear**: nmph, don't know.

**?**(Short kid): The names Gizmo and that's (gestures to large teen) Mammoth.

**RB Man**: Gizmo and Mammoth? Really, that's the best you could come up with?

**Gizmo**: Shut it snot face!

(He launches small missiles from his bag at Rubberband man and Mammoth charges and slams into Gear. Static goes over to help but is stopped by Hotstreak, who had regained consciousness.)

**Static**: this is going well.

**RB man**: no kidding! (He smacks Gizmo sending him flying but he quickly redeems himself by activating the rockets in his back pack) AW, come on!

**Gear**: I'll switch with you! Static a little help here?

**Static**: busy!

(Static was fighting a dog girl. She was human, in size and overall figure except she had brown fur pointed dog ears, a muzzle with sharp dog teeth, claws on paw like hands, and a tail.)

**Static**: (dodges girls charge) who or what are you?

**Girl:** the names Lupus, ya do best to remember that.

**Static**: (shrugs) sure, whatever floats your boat.

**Lupus**: rrarrrh! (Leaps at Static, mouth open wide)

**Static**: (zaps her) down girl! Heel!

**Gear**: Static, were losing this fight!

(Static sees that he is right, and that the others who were knocked out were coming to. What static didn't notice was that Lupus had woken up and was stalking towards him)

**RB man**: Static look out!

(Static turns around just as Lupus leaps at him, with no time to doge or use an attack. All of a sudden, a blue and white beam hits Lupus sending her way off course into an alley.)

**?**: BOOYAH!

**Bet you can't guess who just saved Static's hide. :3 Well this is the first chapter, yes I'm finally writing the fic, you can stop throwing tomatoes now. R&R as always and no flames.**


	4. Titans and Ancient Text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock, Teen Titans or any of its characters. I own the OC and the story line.**

**(Static, Gear and Rubberband Man all look over to the source of the voice. When the dust cleared, an African American teen was seen. He was tall and well built. Oh, and he was half cybernetics too.)**

**?: **You all look like you could use some help.

**Gear: **uh, yeah thanks…. Who are you again?

**(A different voice answers him, though the person is out of sight.)**

**?: **Introductions will have to wait. Titans go!

**(The owner of the voice jumps down from a nearby building. One that Static recognizes immediately.)**

**Static: **Wait, Robin?

**Robin: **Good to see you again Static.

**(A girl with long red hair orange skin and green eyes flew at Mammoth knocking him through a wall. A black portal opened up revealing a pale girl in a purple cloak and long sleeved leotard.)**

**Gizmo: **crud, it's the Titans! Grab what we came for and let's get out of here!

**(A green rhino charges at Gizmo, but it went right through. This Gizmo was a hologram. The rhino changes to a green skinned, green haired boy with pointed ears and fangs. The villains are running away with some Jewels from the store. Hotstreak stops and turns around.)**

**Hotstreak: **and to be sure you don't follow **(blasts the jewelry store, setting it to flames.)**

**Robin: **Titans, we have a new target. Put out that fire.

**?: **Azarth Metrion Sinthos!** ( The girl in the cloak, after chanting, raises her arms and water lines rise up out of the ground. She aims them at the fire, successfully dousing the flames.)**

**Gear: **Dammit, they got away!

**Rubberband Man: **I'm sure we'll catch them later, but for now…. Who are you guys?

**Robin: **I'm Robin, this (indicates to tall African American) is Cyborg

**Cyborg: **'sup?

**Robin: **Beast Boy (points to kid with green skin)

**Beast Boy: **Dude.

**Robin:** Starfire (gestures to orange skinned girl) and Raven (points at the girl in the cloak)

**Starfire:** It is very nice to meet you!

**Raven:** yeah, hi.

**Robin: **We call ourselves the Teen Titans.

**Static: **cool, but what are you doing here? Isn't your place in Jump City?

**Robin: **Normally, but we've come here after the Hive.

**Gear: **the _what_?

**Cyborg: **The Hive are those goons, like Gizmo, that attacked you. More importantly we're here to find Brother Blood.

**Static: **I can tell this is going to a bit of a story, how about we discuss this somewhere private?

**(later at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude)**

**Raven: **_This_ is your base?

**Gear: **It's the best we could do with our budget we're not rich ya know.

**Robin: **If I may? (all attention is drawn to him) Brother Blood is the leader of The Hive, and specializes in mind control. That's how keeps his students under his thumb, if you will.

**Raven: **They're here because of a prophecy about a great power.

**Static: **and that power is…?

**Raven: **Don't know, it's in an ancient mythical language that even I can't translate.

**Beast Boy: **then why did they steal jewels?

**Static: **some "jewels" are crystals and believed to have magical properties. From what I've heard they stole 2 crystals. An emerald and a sapphire. So is the text really that hard?

**Gear: **come on how bad could it be. (Robin hands him a picture of the text. The signs are so strange it looks more like complex doodle than it does writing.) …..ah.

**Cyborg: **Hey Gear, that Backpack of yours is a super computer 'aint it? Can't you use it to translate this?

**Gear: **(shakes head) This text is obviously very old. There would be no record of how to translate it anywhere.

**Static: **at least not by computer.

**Beast Boy: **huh?

**Static: **a friend of mine collects old books having to do with mythology and magic and such. I think I remember seeing something just like this in one of her books. So if we can get a hold of her….

**Robin: **Then we can get the text translated!

**Static: **Gear?

**Gear: **on it. Backpack, audio contact…?

**Static: **Talia.

**(A/N made this up, supposed to be like calling, except without any problems like signal. Or phone bills.)**

**?: **Hello?

**Static: **Hey, Talia. It's me.

**Talia: **Hey, what's up? What can I do for you?

**Static: **a…friend… of mine has come across a strange text, and I was thinking you might be able to translate it. We have a picture of it for you to look at.

**Talia: **hmmm, sure why not? Can I have 3 days at least? I just moved 2 days ago and want to get a little more organized.

**Static: **please don't tell me you're trying to put that library of yours back together.

**Talia: **It's not that bad…

**Static: **I was _**buried**_ in a landslide of books!

**Talia: **pfft.

**(Static notices the looks he's getting and skips straight to the point. He gets a nod from Robin okaying Talia's request.)**

**Static: **3 days is fine, we'll send you a copy of the pictures via e-mail.

**Talia: **sounds good. (loud bang in the background) uh, gotta go. Now. Before my dad hurts himself. Or destroys the house. (frantic pace of steps is heard, fading as she gets further away.)

**Cyborg: **well guess that settles that…. Uh, her father….

**Static: (bemused) **will be fine. He's done stuff like this before. It's Talia I'm more concerned about, and anyone unfortunate enough to be helping him.

**OMG, Talia has actually updated. It's a miracle. Sorry for being so late I had an English summer project, advanced of course, that I needed to get done. All that's left is editing and I'm free. Sort of, school starts Wensday so… **

**T_T**

**Anyway R&R and no flames. Talia Iyami, signing off.**


	5. The Titans go to School and Hello Talia

**I DO NOT OWN STATIC SHOCK OR TEEN TITANS**

**I OWN MY OC AND THE STORYLINE**

(at abandoned gas station of solitude)

**Beast boy**: so now we wait for this friend to get settled in, and then give her the copy to translate?

**Virgil**: yup, but it might be a while. I swear that girl owns her own library…

**Cyborg**: so what now?

**Robin: **we'll have to go undercover; otherwise we'll stand out too much.

**Beast boy:** uh, but what about me, cy and star? How the heck are we supposed to disguise ourselves?

**Raven**: not to mention most kids our age are in high school.

**Richie:** I can handle your "image" problem if you could lend Cyborg for a few hours.

**Cyborg: **sure, glad to help.

**Virgil**: and as for school, ever heard of Dakota Union High?

(at Dakota Union High)

**Beast boy:** so this is where you go to school?

**Richie**: yup.

**Cyborg:** I have got to hand it to you Richie, if it weren't for your smarts Robin and Raven would be the only ones able to come here.

(Cyborg looked like he did when he was Stone, minus the headband and arm bands. Instead he only had one, which was actually similar to a holo-watch. Robin was in a white button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and the sleeves rolled sloppily up to the elbows with black slacks and shoes. Raven wore a dark purple (like her costume underneath the cloak) long sleeved top with see through sleeves. She had pulled on a black skirt that was halfway above her knees and short black boots. She finished her outfit with a small gothic necklace adjourned in the middle with a purple stone. Starfire wore a sun dress that was the same purple as her" hero clothes" and completed the outfit with silver sandals She wore a .holo-watch just like cyborgs, only more feminine. Beast boy, who was also wearing holo-watch, had a Hawaiian-style, red shirt and black jeans with checkered skater shoes to finish it off.)

Richie: .Just make sure no one touches you cyborg. The image inducer only deceives people of your appearance. They would still be able to feel the metal part of you.

**Cyborg**: yeah, I know.

**?**:…gil!

**Robin**: hey, did you hear that?

**?**: Virgil!

(Virgil turns around, only to find himself tackled into a hug by a girl around 17 years of age. The others stood there with confused and dumb founded looks.)

**Virgil**:….wait, Talia?

**Talia**: yup, how's it goin' Virg?

**Robin**: uh, would you like to introduce us Virgil?

**Virgil**: oh right, guys this is Talia Iyami.

**Cyborg:** the same one we sent the copy of that writing to?

**Talia**: that's me.

(Talia was a girl of a bit above average height, being around 5'6'' to 5'7''. She was fairly attractive as it would be for most girls around her age. Her air was black, thick and long reaching almost all the way down her back. She was curvy and just a little more developed than most girls her age. She had on a black biker mini skirt, fishnet legging and tall black boots. She wore a dark blue, top with no sleeves that wrapped around her neck. She wore fingerless, black, fishnet gloves and a black chocker with a moon pendant. Black eyeliner decorated her eyes and dark blue lipstick her lips. Her hair was hanging down with a wavy fashion to it so that it framed her face without obscuring it or covering her ears. Earrings with a white moon and 3 blue stars hung on to said ears. What was most startling though was that she had purple eyes.)

**Beastboy**: (whispers to Cyborg) and I thought Raven wore a lot of black.

(cyborg simply nodded, but flinched along with BB when he saw Raven glaring at them.)

**Talia**: ( to raven) ooh! I love your outfit. For a while I tought I'd be the only one who would be dressed like this at school. And where'd you get that killer gothic medallion?

**Raven**: (small smirk) I like her style.

**Starfire**: (getting riht up in Talia's face and shaking her hand, as well as her whole body, with all her might) Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you friend of Virgil. My name is Kory Anders.

**Talia**: (as best as she can with Starfire shaking her like a ragdoll) uh, pl-pleased to meet you.

**Robin**: calm down Kory, you'll make her sick if you keep that up.

**Starfire**: oh, sorry.

**Robin**: you can call me Dick Grayson.

**Cyborg:** I'm Victor Stone.

**BB**: Garfield Logan.

**Richie**: Richie

**Raven**: Rachel Roth

**Talia**: pleased to meet you. Oh, and Virgil? That script you anted deciphered will take about 3 more days.

**BB**: why so long?

**Virgil:** don't tell me you still have a lousy sense of organization.

**Talia:** No! well, yes. I mean… look. My organization skills are still kind of shotty, just not as bad as before. It will take three days because it's a fairly difficult ancient language. I need some time, and besides that I do have homework and crap like everyone else. (bitterly mutters) Then there's Meredith…

**Virgil:** (scowls) that _thing_ is still around?

**Richie**: are we missing something?

**Virgil**: Meredith is (gesture to Talia) her aunt, her _really _old aunt. She's a spiteful old hag at that.

**Starfire**: (gasps and claps hands over mouth) HUH! Friend Virgil, you should not say such things!

**Talia**: I don't mind at all. Besides if you met the woman you might rethink your opinion there.

(bell rings)

**Talia**: well I better get to class. See you around Virg.

(walks away,. Titans, Richie and Virgil head off to class)

**Cyborg**: (gestures to Virgil) so?

**Virgil:** so what?

**Cyborg**: who's the pretty man?

**BB**: Yeah I didn't know you had a girlfriend!

**Virgil**: (turns red) she's not my girlfriend!

**Richie**: (teasingly) sure she's not!

**Virgil**: shut it! She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend. She's a girl, who's my friend, but not my girlfriend!

Robin: (smirks and gives a small glance back at Virgil) me thinks he doth protest too much.

Okay, sorry for the late update. I've been swarmed with homework, bleh _. Any who, you finally meet Talia who has similar tastes as Raven. And Virgil gets teased for having a friend who looks like her. So, pleas R&R. Talia Iyami, signing out.


	6. Black Kitsune?

_**Do not own **_**Static Shock, Teen Titans, or any of their characters.**

**I own my oc and the story line.**

(In the Dakota High cafeteria, it's lunch time and our heroes have picked themselves a table.)

"Man I don't know how you don't fall asleep to that one teacher dudes voice! It's so… uh, so…." Beast Boy let his sentence hang, while thinking hard for the right word. (A/N thinking hard is rather dangerous with BB isn't it XD)

"Monotone. And yeah, it is." Cyborg finished BB's sentence.

"After a few years of it, you get used to it." Richie stated. "And learn how to force yourself to stay awake." He added after a short pause. Looks over at Virgil and sees him messing with his phone.

"Hey Virg. Earth to Virg. VIRGIL!"

"Huh? Sorry I was just reading a text from Talia. Do you guys mind if she sits here, she is new and given how this lunch room can get…" Virgil trails off staring at a kid who was on top of a table looking as though he were imitating Tarzan.

The group all stares at the kid before Robin finally broke off their trance at the rather, interesting sight. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

Virgil sent Talia a reply telling her where they were. A few minutes later she showed up, though looking a little frazzled.

"I hate Freshies." Was all Talia said as she plopped down in the empty seat between Raven and Virgil.

"What are these 'Freshies'?" Starfire asked.

"Freshies. You know Freshmen." Talia replied. "loud, annoying and rude." (A/N I could not help myself, this is what most of the Freshies are like at my school.)

"They're preps, what do you expect?" Raven asked rhetorically.

"Good point" Talia stated after a few seconds thought. "By the way, that strange writing you sent me. Where did you get it?"

"Er…A museum. We were, curious as to what it said." Richie lied.

"Mm-hmm." Talia hummed, looking as though she really didn't believe him.

Lunch went on relatively normal, that is until the lunchroom started shaking as though there was an earthquake.

"An earthquake? In Dakota?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

A loud, inhuman roar from outside soon decked that theory though.

"Uh, you might want to come up with a new theory Gar…" Talia stated.

Talia turned when she didn't get a response to find everyone gone. She didn't see them anywhere in the lunchroom, which by now was mostly deserted, and assumed they left with everyone else.

"At least I don't have to come up with an excuse for my absence." She muttered before glancing around and running towards the bathroom with her backpack.

**-outside-**

"Man I really though Dakota couldn't get any stranger." Virgil complained.

Not that anyone could blame him. Standing in front of them was what looked like a _dragon. _It even breathed fire as our heroes soon found out.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, rolling out of the way to avoid being burned.

Best Boy jumped up, turning into a hawk. He flew six feet above the dragon, before turning into an ape and dropping down hard on its back. He then grabbed the dragon's neck and put it in a choke hold.

"Hyaaaaa!" Starfire rushed forward, fists glowing. She landed some swift punches to the dragons face before holding its snout closed.

The dragon tried to throw her off, but Starfire held firm.

"Azarath. Metrion. Sinthos!" Raven pulled a pipe out of the ground and wrapped it around the dragon's snout.

Starfire let go and went to assist Robin who had shot his grappling hook so that it wrapped around the dragons back legs. Raven trapped its front legs with more magic.

"Starfire, help me pull. Cyborg and Static you hit high, Gear you hit low." Robin ordered.

"Got it!" Gear called out.

Beast Boy jumped down and out of the way. Gear then began to throw shock caps (A/N is that what they're called?) at the dragon's legs. Static and Cyborg sent blast after last at the dragon's head. The dragons began to back up and as soon as it started to teeter from its tangled legs, Starfire, Robin and Raven gave one last pull toppling the beast.

"Alright we did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, smiling wide with a thumbs up.

Which just as soon dropped to his side when the dragon lifted its head and snapped the pipe off its jaws. Raven was barely able to put up a shield on time to protect them from the fire.

"Anytime someone wants to come up with a plan, I'd really appreciate it." Raven grunted, limbs shaking from the strain of trying to hold the shield up.

"You all need a hand?" someone called out.

"Who was that?" Gear asked aloud. While the voice was definitely female, it wasn't one of their teammates.

"That would be me."

A figure suddenly jumped down from above and ran under the dragon's flames. She then stopped, crouched and jumped up landing a swift uppercut to the dragon's lower jaw. The dragon roared and staggered back falling once again because of its back legs still being trapped. Raven dropped the shield just as the figure turned around.

She was a little tall with white hair that fluffed out and was tied in a ponytail at the very end by a black ribbon. She had on long, black, tight fitting pants that looked a bit like Black Widow's. (A/N yes, the Marvel verse. DC and Marvel exist together in this story and the sequel if I get enough reviews on this one.) She had on a silverish undershirt and a black sleeveless top that looked to be made out of the same material as the pants. The top stopped a few centimeters below her breasts and the sleeves looked like that had been ripped off giving it an almost vest-like look. It was unzipped a bit, showing the silver shirt underneath. She wore black zip-up boots over her pants and a black fox mask with silver designs. (A/N Her mask is a black and silver version of Sakuyamon's) She wore a silver gauntlet on both of her lower arms that stopped an inch below the elbow. A silver belt was hooked around her waist and what looked like a silver tipped fox tail was hooked to the back.

"The name's Black Kitsune." She said with a small smile.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy since the end of my last year of high school. Tests, prom, graduation, the works. Then I had to get ready for college and had family up here for two weeks. Read and review please, no flamers allowed.


End file.
